It Will Rain
by Aki-Bunny
Summary: Mintn'Chip (Mon'Glitch) Gregory Li Chang's (G.Li.Ch) parents don't approve of his boyfriend for a number of bigoted reasons, how far will Mo go to stay with Glitch?
1. Be My Shawty

**_This story couldn't be done without the help of Laylonyie (Uncontainable-Madness) and Mary (Girl what the fuck is your ff user?) This story is Third Person Omniscient so the focus shifts to every character and their feelings (not their POV's)_**

High School was too typical and too much of a routine for Gregory Li Chang,(Known better as Glitch) he'd kiss his mother goodbye and shake hands with his stern father, sometimes jokingly but always respectfully, he'd go to school, dressed in his own style he called 'Hi-Def' mainly do to the fact, everyone can see it. He'd have first period, Art, where he often gawked at the 'upperclassman with that bomb ass man' he crushed over, Mori. But everyone called him Mo, and a month into being friends with him, and dance partners, he called Momo.

Second period, Honor's Algebra 2, piece of cake considering he boasted his grades as flamboyantly as he did his clothing.

Third Period being Spanish he got to see Mo and his friends Bodie and Aubrey, he wished Angel was in the class come time to time but he was in AP Spanish for Native speakers, one of the hardest Spanish courses.

Then fourth period, Creative Writing where poetry seemed to flow from his fingertips and lips in the form of free writes and of course, rap.

Then lunch which was again, With Mo, MacCoy and Oblio.

Fifth period was the usual AP Bio, which he enjoyed taking with the upperclassman, minus Kerith who always mocked his short height.

And Sixth period he took Dance as his Phys Ed, which of course he earned an A (and extra credit) in too. Mo surprisingly wasn't in this class with him, which was disappointing but they were still dance partners for their clubs where all their friend were too.

After school, Mo'd walk Glitch home normally, until today. Today was different.

"G."

"Yeah Mo?"

"I need to tell ya somethin'. . S' been bugging me for a while."

"What's wrong Momo?"

Mo glanced aside, Glitch had never seen him so. . . shy, so flustered. He tugged at his hoodie so he could look Glitch in the eyes, green meeting hazel.

Glitch tried to glance down or away but his gaze always went back to those golden orbs. . . and then, it happened.

Mo pressed his lips to the other's, holding his face still in his hands. Glitch's heart skipped a beat and before he knew it, his arms were around Mo's neck, and Mo's were around his waist, lifting him up. Their rout was empty, Glitch's house was on the quiet side of town where there were more woods than buildings, on the borderline of the city.

Mo tried to pull away but the needy little korean lapped at the other's lip like a wanting kitten, and Mo of course, had to comply, especially when doing so earned him cute little mewls. This was Glitch's first kiss, Mo's was stolen from Bodie at a party when he was 13. Glitch refuse to let go of the other every time he pulled away.

"CmonG" He mufffled, "Ineedatalk" Glitch nodded, glancing up with pink cheeks and lidded eyes, panting softly.

"W..whoa." Mo smiled a bit, "I..like you but I uh. . guess y'like me too?" Glitch responded with a nod as his lip met Mo's again.

"A..ahem" he blushed, "G..do you wanna..y'know I mean-We known each other like a few months. . .and we dance together and you're my best friend. . . you're cute and stylish and smart and I kinda was hopin' you'd be my . . uh well

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah" he smirked down at the other.

Glitch took the other's hand, running a finger over it lazily.

"Yeah, I do."

"Heh, really?"

"Really."

"This is kinda cheesy." Mo glanced down.

"I hate cliches." Glitch laughed.

"Then you'll be my shawty." Glitch began to laugh, "My boo~"

"Mo stoppit!" He laughed.

"My baby cakes~"

"I'll bite you."

"Oh please do-..." Both of them glanced at each other, it'd gotten unusually awkward and the tension made either's moves unpredictable.

Glitch pounced, wrapping his arms around Mo as his lips crashed onto the other's. Mo caught him in an awkwardly sexual position, his hand had a tight grip on the other's ass, causing the Korean to mewl out in sensitivity. Mo's heart pounded at the noise as he massaged the grip while the other ground against the other provocatively, causing him to hiss out with the friction.

"Fuck. . ." Mo groaned, tilting his head back as the korean suckled softly on the spot, "G we just started dating...c'mon don't make me do this. I love you I don't want to take ya yet-"

And it was silent again.

"You what?"

Mo began to laugh awkwardly.

"Pfft..pff-I hah..I whatttt?" He asked, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, "Let's walk home, G." He winked, grabbing the other's hand, mentally kicking himself for what he just said. Of course Mo loved Glitch, he was fucking perfection, his green eyes were bright and shining, his hair was always perfect, he danced like an angel and even sang like one when he thought no one was listening. He listened to him and understood him. . . Mo shared everything with Glitch and Glitch did the same, and never judged him. It was't a cheesy lovestory where some nerdy freshman falls for a badboy senor. . . it was more like he's this perfect kid who he'd wondered where he'd been all this time considering Glitch was a sophomore

Mo wished he'd have known him as a freshman so they could have been together another year, but this was good too. He was a senor yeah, but he was pretty smart too.

He glanced down as Glitch's small fingers interlaced with his perfectly. Yeah he loved him, and no it's not some Romeo and Juliet kind of story where it happens within a day, he's loved him since day one. . . when he came into Art class, over-confident, not shy at all and then in Spanish he recognized him again, wanting so badly to introduce himself personally instead of, "Mi llamo es Mori. Yo soy de. . ugh man how the heck do you say 'This city obviously.' " to the whole class.

He fell in love with him when he sat next to you at lunch, and a month later when he joined the dance club and he fell in love with him over and over.

"This is my stop, Momo." Glitch chimed, he leaned down and kissed the Korean on the lips. "See you tomorrow beautiful."


	2. Sexting

**_Glitch's 'Name' is going to be changed from henceforth for a friend's sake. Any references to, "Garette" will refer to the aforementioned Korean. Oh and Mary told me the boy's screen names, so please give credit to A-Disgusting-Being and of course, Uncontainable-Madness_**

It seemed as though time flew by rather quickly between the two, though it was only nine in the evening the two had been texting for hours and with every ring or vibrate, Mo's heart seemed to skip a beat whereas Glitch simply bounced up and down, even lying in bed.

_TechtonicSwagg is now online:_  
_SystemOverload is now online:_  
_SO: Evening, G._  
_TS: Hi, Momo 3_  
_SO: How was your shower?_  
_TS: You tell me._  
_SO: Huh..?_  
_TS: techtonicswagg has attached a photoset_

Mo clicked on the download button curiously as he drummed his fingers along the edges of his laptop.

_TS: Like what you see?_

Mo's eyes widened as the pixelized image's resolution grew, making it clearer and clearer until a vivid 'selfie' of the Korean, soaking wet from the collar bone up appeared..

"Holy shit. . ." He whispered to himself as he scrolled onto the next where a promiscuous image of the other appeared, his eyes lidded as he bit his lip, another scroll revealed a picture, most likely done on a tripod of the younger with his legs spread in tight shorts, "Holy fucking shit. . ."

_SO: Uh. . G, those pictures.._  
_TS: You don't like them. . ?_  
_SO: NO NOT LIKE THAT-I mean, they're really sexy okay? And you're not a freshman I know. . still, we just started dating today, and I'm trying to hold back my I Love You's so things move calmly. . ._  
_SO: Plus . . . I don't want you to loose yourself to me yet. . . If anything I'd be happy to propose if it meant we could wait til marriage, but we both know we won't get married for a while._  
_TS: You wanna marry me~?_  
_SO:. . . You need to stop hanging around Bo. What I mean is, yeah, we might not keep ourselves until Marriage, but we can't jump into it yet._  
_TS: But I trust you._  
_SO: I know, G. . ._  
_TS: And I love you._  
_SO: I don't know about that yet. . ._  
_TS: Don't you love me?_  
_SO: I have since day one, G._  
_TS: Then take me._  
_SO: Love before Lust._  
_TS: Will you kiss me again tomorrow? How you did in the woods._  
_SO: Maybe, I was just going to peck your lips. . You did. . /that/_  
_TS: So~?_  
_SO: Go to sleep, it's like you're in heat or something._  
_TS: You make me hot~_  
_SO:.. . . Goodnight, love._  
_TS: Goodnight, Momo._

Mo sighed softly, lying in bed with his laptop still on his desk, he needed to get away from Glitch in heat, he already pushed himself not to force him over a desk or grind into him during dance. . .

_SystemOverload is now online_  
_TopContender is now online_

_SO: Bodie, I need help._  
_TC: Yo! ;D _  
_SO: Seriously, how do I control myself around Glitch?_  
_TC: Meanig?_  
_SO: Control...y'know. "Myself"_  
_TC: Try asking him out?_  
_SO: We're dating_  
_TC: Dude, what are you waiting for!?_  
_SO: The right time. . . I just don't know when._  
_TC: Why ask me~? I have no self-cantrol babey ;D_  
_BlueSakurablossom is now online_  
_SO: Oblio lets you hit? _  
_TC: 8===D~(/_-) Like that?_  
_BS: . . ._  
_TC: Didn't maen to send that. Shit._  
_SO: Hello, Mo problems here._  
_BS: And those problems might be?_

Mo groaned as he had Bodie explain.

_BS: I see._  
_TC: Out of 1 eye._  
_BS:. . . You're not getting any tomorrow._  
_SO: Bodie without the D? Gasp._  
_BS: The D-You think Bodie and I. . . heh, no._  
_SO: . . .?_  
_TC: We're waiting a bit. . . _  
_SO: "I have no self control baby"_  
_TC: I . . .Shut up. Help yuorself!_

Bodie shut his laptop as stubbornly as a child would. Of course he had needs and he was known for being a player but Oblio was everything he wasn't, or at least he was the things he couldn't see himself. To Bodie, Oblioshi Tan was well. . perfect, he was smart, kind, handsome, and quiet. The blonde saw himself as well. . . stupid on account of his Dyslexia, which explained his spelling errors, he was a bit of a jerk sometimes and he was obnoxiously loud. Every night he questioned why the Raven tolerated him, especially on those nights where they lied in bed together, no sex. . . no 'making love', Oblio simply liked to be held, and Bodie felt so. . lucky to be the one to hold him. He'd run his finger's through the long dyed locks and thank the stars he had him.

Back on the computer Oblio was helping Mo

_SO: What do you suggest, Blue?_  
_BS: Talk to him,_  
_SO: I do!_  
_BS: I mean, get everything out. . . Everything, make a plan if you feel you're ready as a couple, I know it's high time for me to tell Brandon how I feel._  
_SO: Brandon? Wow._  
_BS: But honestly, he's a lot different than with friends, tell me, is Garette different with you?_  
_SO: Oh yeah. . . you could say he's kind of. . ._  
_BS: Hormonal, promiscuous?_  
_SO: YES HOW DO YOU KNOW_  
_BS: I'm the same with Bodie._  
_SO:. . ._  
_SO:. . . . . _  
_SO: Eww._  
_BS: 'Eww' if you may, perhaps Garette is like myself. I have a rather strict father, though loving as he is it seems as though strict parents make for sneaky children. I know that since in the few months Brandon and I have been dating, I tried to get him to take me for the longest time, but he went and introduced himself to my father and he seemed to have approved, it seems as though since then, Bodie and I have been peacefully romantic. Take the same route, Mori._  
_SO: The hell's with you and first names._  
_BS: Idk bro it's mysterious as fuck though._  
_SO: What?_  
_BS: Take the route, goodnight._

Mo lied in his bed, sighing softly, a slight smile on his face as he picked up his phone, texting his lover before bed.

"I want to introduce myself to your parents tomorrow."

"Alright~! Stay with me after school and have dinner with us?"

"Aight, good night G."

"Good night Momo...I really do love you."

On the other end the Korean sighed, knowing how exhausted Mo usually got and probably fell asleep, he grew tired as well. . . holding his phone to his chest as he passed out himself.

**_Well Golly! I'm happy I got to express Bo's feelings! I hope I get the opportunity to show off Oblio's thoughts and why he loves Bodie so much! It's just another of the relationships to expect to see often but sadly. . ._**  
**_SPOILER_**  
**_Their's is the most painful SIDE story. Remember. Side. K? K. Bye 3_**


	3. I Love Him More

**_YAY~! I'm getting into 's thoughts which will break your hearts. And hopefully make anyone who hated her feel bad 3_**

It seemed as though throughout the day, Mo and Glitch showed off their puppy love more and more, and even when Glitch pouted at how cliche Mo could get, Mo teased with more affection.

At lunch things had taken a turn for the worst sadly.

"Aww~" Aubrey chimed, "Looks like Bodie and Oblio might loose their place as cutest couple~" She meant no offense of course but boys will be. . . obnoxiously over protective.

"I don't think so, I mean my little violet here is the love of my life, and we've been dating quite some time." Bodie purred.

"Heh~ Always gotta measure in time, no effort eh Bro?" Mo laughed, pulling Glitch close.

"Well I put in plenty of effort I mean I do love him with all of my heart. I bet you haven't even told poor Garette here you love him!" Bodie pouted.

"Aww." Dare and Aubrey chimed.

"We kinda just started dating, Bo."

"Well Oblioshi and I have been saying our feelings towards each other since before we were official boyfriends."

"Maybe that's because y'got commitment issues."

Both boys glared at each other before turning to their asian lovers and kissing them dearly. More 'awws' ensued until Oblio shoved Bodie off.

"I am no unit of measurement! I'm Oblioshi Tanaka, not a ruler nor thermomotor, I am not used for measuring how much you 'love' me!" Oblio hissed, everyone at the table turned to face him, "If you are to kiss me then do it for me, not to prove something, I'm not the work on your homework or am I fingerprints at a crime scene, my kisses aren't for proof and if they're not sincere they're meaningless!" He raised his voice, "Can't you be happy with knowing I love you, and that's all that matters!? So what if Mori and Garette are more 'adorable' we have sincere love. ." Oblio glanced down, Bodie tried to rest a hand on his lover's shoulder to apologize, only for it to be swatted away, "Or at least I grew to think we did."

With that Oblio ran off, with Bodie chasing after him. Mo began to feel a pang of guilt in his heart wondering is Glitch felt the same.

"Hey G.." Mo began, only to be cut off by the other's lips, "Mmph!" His eyes widened as the other wrapped his arms around him, only to close and hold him back.

"Momo, don't worry, no matter the reason all of your kisses are special to me." Glitch smiled, kissing at the other's lips between his words, "Because I know you love me a lot, I always have known." He laughed kissing the other's forehead over his hoodie, "This thing is so dense you could hardly tell that we always loved each other."

"Nice going Aubrey." Dare joked, but it was never a joke. Aubrey glanced down, sighing.

"Guess I need to go apologize to surfer dude and the ninja." She whispered, her heart heavy. It seemed as though as hard as she tried to be sociable with her 'friends' she messed it up, or people ignored her thinking she was. . too stupid or stuck up, every one thought so, and since everyone thought so, it seemed normal to treat her like a princess or airhead. . . everyone did it, so she'd put on a smile like she didn't mind, and just wore the whole attitude and personality like a costume. But. . there was always that one person who could see right through it.

"It'll be alright." Emilia smiled, patting the red head on the back. Aubrey glanced up to nod and smile, a sincere smile and not a mask. It seemed as though Emilia always made thing feel better, and she treated her like a human. . . and she loved her, they loved each other and though their friends would accept, they kept their affection in secret because for the both of them. . it was that much more exciting.

Across the school the Raven sat alone, watching the pool ripple as the rain began to pour gently, sighing softly. The blond had said nothing as he walked up towards him.

"What do you want?" Oblio sighed, "Can you not see I am busy?"

"Love is blind, I can't see a thing."

"Do not try to be deep, that is my thing." The blue-nette sighed, resting his hand on his chin. "I am in no mood, Brandon."

Ouch, often enough Oblio called Bodie, well . . Bodie, he'd grown comfortable with him enough to do so considering how fickle he was with first names.

"I love you.." Bodie said, holding the other's hand.

"I bet." Oblio sighed, tugging himself away as he read the book which sat in the hand he wasn't resting on. "Go away, I'm trying to catch pneumonia in this rain so I can die."

"Aren't we over reacting?"

". . ."

"Hmm. . ." Bodie looked around, "Fine, if you don't believe me I'll have to catch it with you." Bodie sighed, "I'll prove I love you."

"How?"

"By jumping in that pool, fully clothed."

"That will prove nothing."

"Oh really~?" the blonde smirked, running toward the water before gripping his knees to jump in.

"Bodie, don't!" But it was too late, the blonde splashed in and the other was by his side, glancing down in the water until his lover emerged, shaking the water from his hair. Oblio couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I love you~"

". . ." Oblio glanced aside smiling, "Oh~?

"With all my heart~"

"Really now?"

Bodie nodded as he pushed himself onto the water.

"Then hold me."

"I'm all wet." Bodie pouted, until the other's lips were on his, pulling him close.

"Let's go get you dry." Oblio smiled, lifting his bag only for Bodie to take it and hold it. "Don't be so gay." Oblio said plainly, which Bodie returned with a laugh.

As the day progressed Bodie and Mo settled things, and Mo was ready to walk his boyfriend home.

"Ready~?" Glitch chimed, Mo nodded, holding the other's hand as they began to walk. For over twenty minutes they just talked about random things, just as they did when they were friends, only things were a bit flirtier (though they always have been).

At Glitch's home Mo came in.

"So, where are your parents?"

"They'll be home soon." Glitch chimed, "Around 7?"

"It's 3." Mo smiled softly, Glitch just shrugged.

"Let's go to my room." He whispered, Mo tensed up.

"Or-. . ." He glanced down into the other's lidded green eyes, "Or not. We could just. . . w-watch tv in the living room."

"I want to play games in my room, Momo." Glitch whimpered, Mo sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

**_WOO~! Papa got into Oblio's thoughts here too~! Next chapter shows how Bodie feels a little more and Mo's feelings. I wanna introduce Angel already but he's irrelevant so far :\_**


End file.
